


Underneath it All：未诉之秘

by Maryandmathew



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 异装癖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki除了这个：一条拉低到大腿的黑色蕾丝内裤……身上可是什么都没有了~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath it All：未诉之秘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underneath it All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671387) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



> Many thanks to cavaleira for writing this very delicious series，*cackles*
> 
> [Dirty Little Secret系列](http://archiveofourown.org/series/39423)第一篇，
> 
> [灵感来源于Norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=26693961#t26693961)

那天晚上门铃响起的时候，Thor正拿着瓶啤酒瘫在沙发里，Fandral本来邀请他去斯德哥尔摩市中心看乐队表演的，可是Thor工作了一天设计那些装潢布局图纸累得生无可恋，一想到要去开门真是浑身酸痛低吼起来，不过还是微叹口气后爬起身走向玄关，也许是Fandral或者别的朋友，冥顽不化地非要叫他出去，他的朋友们总是乐此不疲地享受夜晚狂欢什么的。

“Loki”，打开门的时候Thor惊喜不已地笑道，Loki穿了件黑色的牛仔裤和件简洁的黑色T恤，八月盛夏阳光下走着他就像个黑影子，可是看到他疲倦的双眼和面无表情的脸色Thor的笑容有些滞住了：

“快请进来呀”，Thor在他身后关上门急忙说道，随后一同走进门，Loki走入厨房一言不发地靠着流理台站着。

“你要啤酒什么的吗？”Thor问道，虽然这不是他真心想问的问题，他想问Loki出什么事了吗，可是他也了解他，知道追问他的话只会让Loki更是闭口不谈。

“我在这里暂住几天可以吗？”Loki瞥了眼Thor，不过很快又别过脸去，Thor清楚这对他一定很不容易，Loki最不愿有求于人了，不过Thor看到Loki以为自己会拒绝他还是有点难过。

“怎么了，你和父亲还在吵架吗？”自从Loki发现自己是领养的之后就争吵不断，Thor知道Loki一直都认为自己与家里其他人格格不入，Thor看见他这么固执纠结于自己的出身简直伤透了心。

Loki的眼里全是怒火，“还不是因为他总是……”，可刚说了半句却又面无表情了，“没什么”，他直起身来转身欲走，“打扰你了真是抱歉”。

“哦不……当然你可以留下，Loki”，Thor急道，“你愿意呆多久都可以，有个人作伴最好，而且我很想你。”

LOki冲他微微一笑好想放下了什么重担子一样，Thor的胳膊环过Loki的肩膀，他脖颈处的皮肤真是好温暖。

……

……

……

Loki在沙发上睡了几个礼拜，虽然还不是很相信Thor的他愿意住多久都可以这种说法，不过经过Thor一番撺掇，他们一起去购物买了张新床，把那间打算作为工作室却不曾成功的空房改造成了Loki的卧室。

Thor发觉有个人一起住感觉真棒，他一直人缘很好，和朋友同事关系都不错，如今他却意识到自己独居这么久可真寂寞，而且他真的很想念他弟弟，现在有机会再加深感情再妙不过了，他们几乎有六年时间没住一起了，自从Thor在Loki现在这个年龄的时候结束了三年的进修课程成为一名电气技师开始，培训之后他就搬出郊外的家，住在斯德哥尔摩市中心。

九月份伊始的时候，Loki开始在瑞典国立艺术与设计学院主修工业设计，十月份的时候几乎一切都按部就班，Thor工作Loki上学，Loki还在咖啡店找了份兼职工作非要付房租，虽然Thor一再坚持不必。大部分晚间他们都是共进晚餐，轮换着做饭，有些时候去酒吧或者看电视打电玩，Thor讲述他工作经历，Loki就谈笑那些朋友或者同学的经典糗事作为回报，Thor一直喜欢Loki的机敏聪慧，机智得虽然Thor自己也成为取笑对象却还是忍俊不禁，虽然Loki还没有完全敞开心扉尚有自己的秘密，可Thor完全了解他的秉性，而且固然Loki总是抱怨他同学，可是他看起来很喜欢上课，和Thor在这里相处也比在家和父母快活得多。

总结起来，Thor喜欢和Loki一起住，不过却在貌似合理的安排下却有着阴暗面让Thor有些沉重，也许是他们俩之间的关系，Thor不得不直面些难以启齿的情感。

Loki很……很漂亮，这么说可不夸张，虽然他才19岁，身体尚未发育完全，可是他每一天都在渐为成熟男人的过程中愈发变得更为耀眼夺目，有些时候Loki会在客厅里画些素描作业，这时候Thor总喜欢旁观，看着他认真时候的迷人身影，Thor喜欢Loki在凝神看着画纸时不经意咬着的绯红嘴唇，他暗想着那亲吻起来会是什么味道？他想着Loki如果也用那么专注的眼光看他会是什么一番场景？

有时候Thor也觉得这种欲望不是那么不可救药，毕竟严格意义上他们不算兄弟，不是真正的血亲，不过他们一起做着吃晚餐讲些什么老套荤笑话的时候，Thor知道一切都是梦，Loki是、而且永远是他弟弟，Thor只能将这些肮脏的秘密深埋心底，这些时刻，Thor不禁想到，如果Loki住学生公寓是不是会更好，虽然很想张口问问，可是他心里并不情愿，Loki看起来习惯这里，很喜欢这里的氛围，感情也在渐次温和，有种似乎已经失去了很久的家人温情，而且Thor永远不会拒绝，尤其是心里埋藏着欲望的情况下。

……

……

……

Thor是不经常回家吃午餐的，不过他今天的勘测楼盘实在离家很近，虽然步行算远了，他快步走回到公寓，正午的阳光恰是明媚，刚刚进门他就听见Loki卧房里传来的乐声，大概是电子器乐音色低沉，今天周二Loki一般是没课的，而且咖啡店的轮值换班也要过会去，Thor走向Loki房间正想问他要不要吃午餐，却听见些古怪的声音停住了脚步。

因为音响的缘故他最开始是没听见这声音的，不过走近Loki屋门旁后，那种不顾一切的喘气呻吟声声是绝对错不了的，虽然知道自己没那个权利，可Thor忽然有种嫉妒感涌上心头，他暗想Loki是和谁在房里？谁有那个Thor不敢奢望的抚摸他的机会？

不过也不重要，毕竟Thor永远也没那个机会，连心里想想都是不该的，他知道Loki有自己的隐私应该快点离开、吃自己的午餐去，可是呢，Thor身不自主又走近了一步，小心翼翼地站在门边，门未曾关严实Thor又推开了一点点，当他伸头瞥去的时候好像呼吸滞住了一般，Loki是独自一人，Thor心中嫉妒心里稍微缓解了些，他站在房里另一侧，脸几乎是背着门正在粗喘着自慰，不过这不是真正让Thor诧异的，——是Loki现在身上穿的。

Loki除了这个：一条拉低到大腿的黑色蕾丝内裤……身上可是别无长物……

即使是Thor心中最阴暗的角落也不会预料到这个，这虽然无法想象，可……很美，那光洁的白皙皮肤，他挺立的阴茎，还有那条黑色蕾丝内裤，……一切都是那么完美，完美地融合男性阳刚与女性阴柔之美，这就是Loki啊，Thor难耐地咽下口水，看着眼前Loki的酮体他不自觉有些硬了。

“哦……”Loki撸弄时候的呻吟声，伴随着轰鸣的乐声他的嘴唇微微翕合，他声音渐次破碎开来，Thor觉得他好像窒息了一样，看着Loki愉悦自己的模样Thor不由得浑身都绷紧了，看着他手掌快速抚弄忘乎所以的样子，Thor确信他快高潮了。

Loki手势加快随后他向后仰去整个身体好像待发的弩箭，他仰着头露出那优雅的脖颈，Thor真想在那里留下自己的印记，在那苍白身体的每一寸肌肤上都渲染上自己的痕迹，最后Loki长长又响亮的喟叹一声后射到了小腹上，全身都颤抖起来。

高潮余韵的时候Loki不住叹息粗喘着，他全身颤栗、汗流浃背的样子可真是放荡，斑斑驳驳地沾满了精液，那内裤也还挂在他大腿上。

Thor一下子警醒了般，赶紧以最快速度离开了，他说什么也得快点离开以免做出什么会后悔的事情。

……

……

……

接下来几天Thor都努力装作若无其事样子，可每次他看Loki的时候，都无法忘却脑海中的景象，想象着Loki躺在床上，阴茎勃起又欲求不满、还有那内裤，……这场景好像在Thor脑中扎根再也挥之不去也无法忘怀，他总是不由自主地盯着Loki的屁股，暗想他是不是一直穿着女人的内裤？为什么Thor有种冲动想要扒下他的裤子亲眼一睹为快？

Thor想着Loki什么时候有的这癖好又如何发展下来？每次和Loki超市购物的时候他都想象着Loki去买这内裤的场景，不住地挑选着直到找着心仪的一条？

“有什么事吗？”有次Loki看见Thor呆呆的目光不由得问道，Thor心里有阵恐慌生怕Loki发现什么端倪，Loki有时候绝对是聪明得可怕。

“没、没事”，Thor答道，总想保住自己这不可告人的秘密。

……

……

……

Thor这样度过了几个礼拜，直到有天再也忍耐不了。

 Loki和学校的几个朋友出去玩，本来也问了Thor的，可是他上班太累实在没力气。

“那你自便吧”，Loki说道，出门的时候Thor终于长舒口气，Thor站在Loki卧房门前好半天才终于推门走入，Thor心想找条Loki的内裤出来，这样好能在自慰地时候想着Loki，不过Thor也在暗自心理斗争，不想在一天晚上跨越这么多界限。

Thor脱光后躺在床上，一面撸弄着一面大声喘息，第一次这么做的时候满脑子里都是Loki，他哼哧哼哧地抚弄着，一面喟叹着喃喃念叨着Loki的名字，想象着Loki只穿着那条内裤站在他眼前，而他坚硬的阴茎抵着那布料，随后Thor又想着隔着内裤亲吻Loki，他能想象得出那会是多么妙不可言的感觉，还有Loki会发出多么愉悦甜美的呻吟，看着他与自己如出一辙的目光，想象着把那内裤拉下、让他看见那紧致的入口由他长驱直入的时候Thor的手掌抚得更是激情澎湃了。

想到这的时候非常尴尬地他很快就高潮了，而且Thor口中不住声唤的正是Loki的名字。

……

……

……

又是一个礼拜过去，直到他们再也回不到从前。

这天周六，Thor和Loki都站在厨房里，收拾早餐的杯盘，Thor正想转过身说些什么，却不想失手摔落马克杯到Loki的脚下附近，谢天谢地，虽然没有摔得支离破碎，可把手是掉落了。

“笨死了”，Loki恼怒地叹口气道，不过还是弯下腰捡起来，Thor刚要道歉，可是低头时候却好像哑巴了一样：Loki的牛仔裤滑下一点，从他的角度来看完全可以一览无余地看到他的内裤，——是那条黑色的蕾丝款，浮现在了牛仔裤上面。

Loki站起身把杯子放到流理台上，刚要转过身来，Thor却想都不想地飞快冲上前扯着Loki的裤子到大腿，Loki急喘之下整个身体都绷紧了，他恐慌又绝望地想要拉回裤子可是Thor牢牢地制住了他的腰部，Loki一面挣扎扭来扭去的，全身都颤栗起来，Thor也说不清是羞愧还是愤怒的缘故。

Thor恍惚间好像听得Loki冲他大叫，可是一切在眼前都迷茫得好遥远，他混混沌沌的如同浸在水下，唯一能注意到的就是包裹着Loki那弧度完美臀部的流畅的黑色线条。

“放开我！Thor”，Loki不使尽浑身解数地挣脱着尖叫道：“你羞辱我的还不够吗！”

“Loki，我不是要羞辱你，我就是想……”

“你想干嘛！”Loki气愤极了，终于甩开Thor面向他喊道，Loki以往总是不露声色，而现在他脸上的痛心和尴尬简直昭然若揭。

“我，……我就是想看看”，Thor回答，而且心里希望能转达出言外之意，可是看着Loki现在这副模样：面颊潮红气喘吁吁、拉到大腿的牛仔裤和那黑色内裤下的隆起，他的脑子简直乱成一滩浆糊，Thor好有冲动想去摸摸，可还是勉强管住了自己。这太错了，错得离谱，Loki凝望着Thor好一会儿慢慢地有些缓和了脸色，虽然仍然很震惊，可是是另一种方面的震惊，（有更多惊喜的那种）。

“你，……你喜欢吗？”

“我不应该。”

Loki眯眯眼，“这不是我问你的，Thor。”

Thor知道现在无法对Loki撒谎，已经逾越了他的最后防线，他欠Loki的不仅如此，他还欠他一个解释。

Thor喉咙吞咽着鼓起勇气迎向Loki的目光，“我有天看见你了，你在房间里，…自……慰的时候还穿着那个”，他说着指指Loki的内裤，“我知道我不该看的，可是你当时的样子，Loki，我……我实在移不开目光，而且那天之后我也想了些有的没的……”Thor讲完了，或许这次轮到他该被钉到羞耻柱上去了。

当Loki冰冷的手指抚在他面颊上时候Thor睁开眼睛，本以为会在Loki眼里看到憎恨或是怒火，可那里取而代之的是欲望，是深不可测又显而易见的欲望……

“Loki……”

“嘘……”Loki说着手指按着Thor的唇瓣，当他低头看向自己丝绸内裤包裹的下体时Thor情不自禁也跟随着他的目光。

“摸我……”Loki说道，声音沙哑又因为欲望而低沉。

“Loki，我——”

可Loki却抓过Thor的手包住了自己，按压到自己凸起的时候他们同时吟哦出声，Thor隔着织物抚弄着Loki能感受到他在自己手里越来越硬，因为前液内裤都已经濡湿了。

“我也想象你，这么抚摸我，让我穿着它高潮。”

“Loki……”

“或者你拉开它然后舔弄我，要么或许你拉掉它然后进入我的身体……”当Loki的声音如此危险，如此低沉，却又像丝绸般流畅的时候他先前的恐惧与尴尬仿若都不复存在了，Thor颤抖着更加卖力地抚弄起Loki来，——因为这也正是他想要的，不过他心底的某处却又有些不情愿想要他住手，他知道Loki有时候觉得自己不是家人里的一员，他担忧Loki只是为了自己才这么做，想要和他有些维系，Loki只是看到了自己的欲望然后又抛回来好维持二人的关系，所以Thor缩回了手，虽然这可是他最不甘愿的。

Loki的嘴唇开开合合的粗喘着怒瞪向Thor，“你干嘛停下！”

“Loki……你不需要这样……”

Loki直直盯着Thor，懂得了Thor的心中所想后眨了眨眼，“高尚的蠢货”，说着又摇摇头。

“我想对你做的一点也不高尚”，Thor坦白道。

“那别假惺惺了”，Loki言简意赅，随后感到好像是有股世界上最急切的力量扑向他、吻了他，与Loki唇齿相依的感觉真是好，不过Thor觉得更应该好好摸摸Loki，所以他站开点帮Loki脱下牛仔裤和T恤，让他只剩下那条内裤站在自己面前。

“Loki……”，Thor叹息着，再次热切地吻向他，把他抱起来让Loki的双腿缠住自己的腰，在Loki的阴茎隔着衣服抵到自己的时候Thor低声吼着，他们一路纠缠着滚进Loki卧房随后Thor把他甩到床上，Loki看起来真是美，好像盛宴那般再无遮拦的摆在Thor面前。

“你还不脱衣服“，Loki盯着Thor上气不接下气的，在Thor开始脱下衣服露出一片片皮肤的时候Loki觉得自己越来越热了，当Thor终于全裸的时候，Loki的眼睛就再也离开不了那硬硬的隆起，他知道Thor的欲望丝毫不逊色于自己，Loki在床上抬起腰正要脱下内裤的时候Thor却摇头制止了他：

“不……”，Thor听起来好像噎住了，“留着它。”

Loki微微笑笑，意味深长的看他一眼，Thor俯下身，终于摸到Loki光裸的皮肤时急切地喟叹出声，他一面不得章法地吻住Loki的唇瓣一面揉捏着他的屁股，Loki也呻吟着迎合他，那抵着Thor阴茎的蕾丝绸缎内裤质感简直棒呆了。

Loki的指甲嵌入Thor的后背，Thor嘶嘶吸着气停下深吻瞪着他，Loki的眼里满是恶作剧的神采，唇瓣浮起一个得意的弧度，好像在挑战Thor似的，Thor再次俯下身粗鲁地扯着Loki的头发后仰露出他的喉结，随后猛地一咬把Loki弄得尖叫起来，Thor本以为弄得过火可他低头的时候却看见Loki的眼神既狂野、又因欲望迷失而熠熠生辉。

“这就是你想要的？”

“是……”

这般答复Thor无需听到两次，所以他摁着Loki的手腕再次吻他，不过他知道这不是他真正想要的，Loki的言外之意好像正在脑海里盘旋个没完：

_或者你该拉下它然后操我。_

Thor知道自己再也忍不住了，所以他直起身把Loki翻个儿，让他胳膊和膝盖着力跪在床上，屁股高高的撅起，看着那黑色小东西包裹着Loki的臀部真正美得销魂，Thor越发的粗喘起来。

“我得……”，Thor下定决心，“我想操你。”

Thor不知道自己上次这么急切想要一个人是什么时候了，他只是觉得自己想要Loki想得快疯掉，想在他苍白皮肤上印上自己的痕迹，想彻头彻尾的拥有他。

“那你还等什么？”Thor听得出Loki话音里的急切不耐，可是不必要啊，Thor也不想再磨蹭下去了，Thor的手指来回摩挲着Loki的屁股还一面扇打着，Loki有一搭没一搭地喊叫着，每一次掌掴的时候他的臀部都愈发的鲜红，和他黑色的内裤形成美妙的对比，最后Thor终于扯下内裤，不过没有完全拉下只是拉低到底部，足以让他舒展开Loki，Thor知道这内裤还在前面包裹着他，所以想到Loki那坚硬的阴茎困在这里更是让Thor深深迷醉。

“你有……”

“床头柜里”，Loki答，“最上面一层。”

 Thor爬着打开抽屉，拿出那里面的润滑油和避孕套，他挖了一坨抹在手指头上开始为Loki做扩张，看着Loki因为自己的指头扭来扭去的样子Thor的欲望更是火上浇油，他真想知道那包裹着自己的紧致小洞口是什么感觉。

Thor不再过多磨蹭给自己带上套子，抹上更多的油膏，开始慢慢地进入那紧窄的穴口，速度缓慢好让Loki适应，等他放松得差不多的时候Thor开始加大力度冲撞起来，速度越来越快

“使劲啊”，Loki命令他，Thor一面听命一面粗喘着，他不再保留频率愈发粗鲁，Loki只能承受着，手指拼命地扭紧床单，每一次冲撞的时候都发出好像噎住了的呻吟声，Thor的目光一刻也离不开Loki的屁股，那里深深埋着自己的欲望被那片黑色的织物包裹得形状妙不可言。

“淫荡的小婊子，外衣之下穿着这些……”，Thor的声音低沉阴暗，让LOki听得发抖，Thor喜欢在床上绅士温柔一些，可是却也忍不住让这些淫词秽语奔流而出，Loki燃起了他心里狂野的那面让他再也压抑不住只好尽情释放。

“我猜你一直穿着，是不是？”Thor狠狠地抽插，在换气的间隔问道。

“哦操……”，Loki叹息着，向后靠着Thor来渴求更多。

“回答我”，Thor要求着，一面滑下手指伸入内裤撸弄着他。

Loki惊讶地气喘吁吁的，不过却呼吸急促地笑起来，“不是，没有……哦，操，Thor，不总是那样，不过越来越多……”

“为什么？”Thor这么问是真心想知道，他需要知道，因为如果Thor知道Loki如此的原因，说不定也可以知道自己为此痴迷的缘故。

“我喜欢这感觉，”Loki说道，“我的衣服里面，它摩擦着我……而且你知道最棒的是什么吗？”

“是什么？”Thor哽住了。

“没有任何人知道这事，就在他们鼻子底下，也从没人怀疑我淫秽的小秘密。”

Thor粗喘起来，Loki的话好像一股子劲儿直冲向下体，Loki嘎声笑起来。

“你非要搞死我……”Thor看着自己的阴茎来回深入Loki的穴口上气不接下气地说道。

Loki再次笑出声，Thor俯下身拉起他头发往后拽，让Loki越发后仰起背部，让他好好承受着Thor乐意施与的水乳交融的此刻，Loki叹息着抓紧床单，在每一次Thor冲撞的时候发出高亢的尖叫。

“我想要你，就这样……”，Loki在喘气的间隔说道，Thor又一次摸进内裤让他喊叫出声：

“操我”，Loki叹道，“别停下，别停Thor……”，听着他美妙的声音Thor知道Loki快了，Thor伸手抚弄Loki硬挺的阴茎时候发现那里已经濡湿不堪，他暗想他还堵在内裤里一定难受死，可Loki看起来并不想抱怨，他低下头看着Loki的时候又是一股欲流席卷而来，Loki过去总是那么完美淡定，而如今他狂野不羁，迷醉忘情，他跪在床上的样子真美，容纳着Thor的阴茎好像那是他世上的唯一所爱。

“你快了，是不是？看你乱糟糟的”，Thor的声音粗哑又低沉，好像在嘶吼。

“是……”，Loki绷紧身体时候喘息着，高潮的时候整个人都颤栗不已，可Thor却没有停下，越发的使劲儿好像要把Loki操到床垫里去，当他把Loki弄到高潮的时候，他也是濒临高潮的边缘，表面的快感之下更是有种炫目的愉悦，虽然他想一遍又一遍操温顺的Loki直到终结，可是有件事却更是Thor心中所愿，他抽身出来粗鲁地又给Loki翻个身让他平躺着展开，Thor撕掉避孕套扔到地上，他手中撸弄着阴茎手势越来越快……

“Loki……”Thor盯着他弟弟的时候声音粗哑刺耳，Loki看起来一副被操得心满意足的样子，头发一坨乱，整个身体哆哆嗦嗦的泛着粉红，粗喘着气忽闪着睫毛看向THor：

“射吧……”他摸着Thor的时候声音一样嘶哑，“射出来，射我一身。”

Thor低声吼着，叹息着抖着身体浑浊的液体都喷涌到了Loki可爱的黑色内裤上。

……

……

……

最后，Loki终于把几乎湿透的内裤脱了下来，Thor几乎有冲动问Loki可不可以送给他留着，可最终管住了舌头看着Loki把它抛过半个屋子，滑过一道优美的弧线降落到脏衣服篮里，Loki拿起枕套把他俩清理干净再一并扔了进去，随后躺倒Thor旁边，依偎着他快乐地唏嘘着，此刻所有的内疚都好像涌上Thor心头，他刚要张嘴说话的时候，Loki却以一个吻截住了他。

“睡吧，过会儿再不必要的内疚了。”

Thor刚想要抗议告诉Loki内疚是理所当然的，可是有什么用呢，也许Loki是对的，他们已经走到了这步，尽管Thor虽然很想在心里找找理由搪塞，可他知道再也回不到过去了，所以他搂紧了Loki一起沉入睡梦。

当几个小时后Thor醒来的时候，Loki修长的手指正游移漫步在他身上，随后他翻身跨坐在Thor身上气势嚣张地笑笑：

“等下，我有东西想给你看看”，Loki说着在他唇上落下浅淡一吻，随后起身爬到床的另一侧蹲下身，虽然Thor很想赖在床上（因为刚才Loki爱抚他的缘故还暖洋洋的）却也是挣扎起挪到Loki身边，Loki从床底下拖出一个小箱子，把他放到床上打开来，当Thor看到里面东西的时候不由得呼吸都不稳了。

里面至少有一打的蕾丝内裤，大部分是黑色，也参杂着少部分红色和宝石绿色，而且除了内裤外，还有些吊带内裤和长筒丝袜，Thor脑补到Loki的腿穿着这些的模样艰难地咽下口水。

Thor心痒痒地下意识地低声哼唧着伸手去摸向那小盒子，指尖漫过那美妙的织物，抬起头的时候，Loki正顽皮地望着他微笑道：

“来呀，这次让你挑好了……"

……

……

……

完

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Little Secret系列第四篇[Coming Clean：坦白从宽](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3776149)
> 
> 系列第二篇[Wicked Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/695635)升级束胸衣和吊带袜勒，


End file.
